blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Katwolfie/What Breed of Dog Would You Be?
Yes, yet another Blog post. I'll try to cut down on number. Sorry, I just can't keep my mouth shut. ' 'I needed to put this somewhere: I'm rewritng and finishing Halloween in BlogClan! (Remember that old piece from last year? :3) I was thinking: If some BlogClanners were dogs, what breeds would I pair them up with? After research, I think I myself am a Newfoundland, a big, lazy dog who is generally mellow and tolerant. But Newfoundlands like water and tend to save others! NOPE. XD I'm more of a Leonberger, a breed born from mixing a Saint Bernard, Great Pyrenees, and Newfoundland. They are just like Newfoundlands in temperament but are a bit more aloof (which is similar to myself) and have different coat colorations. Now: If 'Leafpaw '''were a dog, I think she would fit as an Alaskan Klee Kai.'' Born from fast Alaskan Huskies (different from Siberians by way of more speed, less endurance), a smaller version of a fast, peppy, and lively dog. They can be very athletic if encouraged, but could do with a walk a day. (Leafpaw is very good at running and softball, but doesn't generally need ''to...especially running :P ). They are affectionate to owners and happy dogs. But they can be aloof with strangers and other dogs. (nothing to do with you, Leafpaw). Yeah. If '''Copperclaw '''were a dog, I think she would be a ''Belgian Malinois. They are alert, keen, and multi-purpose dogs, and extremely loyal. They are very intelligent and watchful, born leaders. They have the ability to think for themselves at times, but live to please. They do need streneous exercise (nothing to do with you, Copper. XD). If 'Swiftpaw '''were a dog, I think she would be an ''American Cocker Spaniel. ''Cocker Spaniels are great dogs, and very loyal and affectionate. They are cheerful and happy-go-lucky, following their owners from room to room. They honestly don't care where they are, as long as they're with their family, they're fine. (In fact, Cocker Spaniels are close to me. They're lovely dogs. :D) If '''Dawnfrost '''were a dog, I think she would be a ''Chesapeake Bay Retriever. ''They can easily be mistaken for Labradors, but have a short but thick, wavy-like coat colored brown. They are brave, intelligent, and affectionate. They are very friendly and loving to their family and sometimes strangers, but will defend if in a dire situation. If '''Echoleaf '''were a dog, I think she would be a ''Papillon. Papillons are beautiful, spirited dogs that are very friendly and loving to his or her family, especially children. They can be fragile, but have distinguishable, amazing butterfly-like ears. They can be reserved around strangers. (I have been fortunate enough to meet one and see it often; a retired show-dog who had to be taken from the ring due to a tooth disease. He was a beautiful white-and-black dog, and very friendly. Loved him. :3) If '''Mosstail '''were a dog, I think she would be an ''Anatolian. ''Anatolians are alert, keen, energetic, and seemingly wise dogs. They are very brave and would do anything for his or her owner. Beware for territorial issues, and they are primarily for more experienced owners. With proper leadership, they are even-tempered. (I personally love Anatolians. :D They're great dogs). If '''Shimmerwing '''were a dog, I think she would be a ''Border Terrier. ''Border Terriers are not as popular as they once were, but can be seen in some movies. They are the "scruffy dog" that you always think of. They are peppy and lively, very energetic and almost hyper. They love to dig. They were bred to perservere and do as much as they can, as their small legs had to carry them at the side of a horse-back riding hunter. (I LOVE Border Terriers! :D) (to be continued) Category:Blog posts